


New Beginning

by eL27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: ooc, just some drabble





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ooc, just some drabble

Yuuri Katsuki—atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi Yuuri Nikiforov—tidak pernah berpikir jika bertemu dengan idolanya, Victor Nikiforov, akan merubah jalan hidupnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tiga tahun yang lalu dirinya dan Victor resmi bertunangan. Dua tahun kemudian mereka meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Saat itu Jepang belum melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis meski pun mereka menerima hubungan sesama. Jadi pernikahan keduanya berlangsung di Rusia, kampung halaman Victor.

Rumah tangga mereka sama seperti rumah tangga pada umumnya. Mereka berdua masih sering berlatih skate bersama meski pun untuk sekarang mereka berdua sudah jarang mengikuti perlombaan-perlombaan ice skating seperti dulu.

Hingga, berita duka itu terdengar sampai telinga pasangan Nikiforov itu. Kematian Nikolai Plisetsky—kakek Yurio—yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga kandung Yurio Plisetsky.

Tujuh bulan yang lalu, sejak mendengar berita itu, pasangan Nikiforov memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Yurio menjadi putra mereka. Meski pun sifat keras kepala Yurio saat itu benar-benar membuat kewalahan. Pada akhirnya Plisetsky muda itu setuju menjadi putra angkat pasangan Nikiforov.

Tujuh bulan tinggal di rumah yang sama bisa sedikit membuat Yurio menerima keberadaan Victor dan Yuuri sebagai orang tua barunya. Walau pun terkadang remaja yang menginjak usia 18 tahun itu masih saja keras kepala dan kasar.

 

"Maa, apa yang kau lakukan di depan situ! Aku lapar!" suara yang sedikit kencang itu menyadarkan Yuuri dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, tidak sadar ia sudah terlalu lama berdiri di depan kompor.

Yuuri menoleh menatap Yurio yang kini duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Apa!?" tanya Yurio galak.

Yuuri segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Hanya masih belum terbiasa dipanggil Maa olehmu," ucap Yuuri.

Yurio mengernyit. "Apa salah? Kau berada di bawah, Victor di atas. Wajar bagiku memanggilmu Maa dan Victor Paa."

Yuuri tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Yukio yang polos tiga tahun lalu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Asal kau tidak memanggilku babi lagi," ucap Yuuri akhirnya pasrah. Yurio menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sarapan akan segera siap."

Yuuri kembali dengan aktivitasnya memasak. Sejujurnya sejak ia menikah dengan Victor, ia mulai belajar memasak sendiri dan sampai saat ini hasilnya tak terlalu mengecewakan. Setidaknya dirinya bisa memasak sesuatu untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Yurio!!!" suara Victor yang memasuki ruang makan membuat Yurio mendongak dari layar ponsel yang menjadi perhatiannya. "Aku baca di internet ada lomba balet. Kau tidak mau mendaftar?" tanya pria berusia 30-an itu.

Yurio melotot tajam. "Aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau menawariku balet lagi!" ancaman Yurio tidak mempan bagi Victor, malah pria itu tertawa lebar setelahnya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Hanya bercanda." Victor berujar setelah tawanya mereda. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Grand Prix?" tanya Victor.

"Grand Prix?" tanya Yuuri berjalan dari arah dapur.

"Tidak masalah jika Grand Prix," ucap Yurio.

Victor bertepuk tangan heboh. "Bagus! Sudah diputuskan Jika Yurio Nikiforov akan mengikuti Grand Prix. Persiapkan dirimu! Kita akan latihan dengan keras!" tukas Victor.

Yuuri tersenyum samar melihat perbincangan Victor dan Yurio mengenai Grand Prix yang akan datang.

Sungguh. Yuuri sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Victor atau Yurio dulu. Yuuri bahagia mereka bisa berakhir menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Setiap hari adalah awal yang baru bagi Keluarga Nikiforov, dan Yuuri tidak meminta lebih selain kebahagiaan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeeeee FF YOI pertama yang saya buat :)   
> Cuma buat seneng-seneng saja kok :D  
> Thank you~


End file.
